Danny PhantomDawn's story
by SilentStorm1999
Summary: Okay, That's a really lame name for a story. I suck at summaries, but this is if Danny had a twin sister. READ AND REVIEW! First ever Danny Phantom fic, so no flamez, or its the vacation box for you! penname change from lyokofangirl1999 to silentstorm1999
1. Chapter 1

Dawn's pov

Danny and I have always been really close…sibling-wise that is. Jazz ends up pissing us off at the same time with that whole "I'm older than you" gag, but then we just prank her, and the world goes on. You see, Danny and I are twins, and I THANK GOD that we're not identical. We don't share a room because last time I checked, I'm a girl. Danny and I almost never see each other at home, because we hang out enough at school. Sam and I are really good friends, and Tucker and Danny are real best friends.

Danny obviously likes Sam, and Sam obviously likes Danny, but neither of them will admit it. Oh, the joys of being 14. Apparently, Sam thinks that Tucker likes me, and Danny thinks that I like Tucker, so I try to avoid the situation as much as possible. Every time someone mentions a boy to me, I blush. Stupid hormones.

Today, Sam and Danny locked Tucker and I down in the laboratory. I heard them say that they were going to the Nasty Burger and were going to come and unlock the door in 2 hours.

"This sucks." I said, leaning against the wall.

"At least your parents don't have a boring basement." He said. We both laughed, and he started looking at the new Fenton portal. "What's this?"

"Oh that? It's something that my parents are working on. It's supposed to be a portal to the ghost zone, but when they tried to plug it in, it didn't work."

"Why don't you try to fix it?"

"You know, I've always wanted to see what's in there…"

"Now you can! Come on-and I'll videotape it."

"Tucker!"

"Pretend like I'm not even here. Now, go."

I absolutely _hate_ those HAZMAT suits, so I just went in with my normal jeans and t-shirt on. I tripped over some sort of cable, and I had to put my hand on the side of the wall. Unfortunately, my hand just happened to fall on the part of the wall _with the ON button_.

"AHH!" I screamed. I was thrown out of the portal, and I blacked out.

Tucker's pov

OK. The girl of my dreams walked into a ghost portal, pushed a button, got thrown out of that very same portal (that still didn't work), and now looks all weird. She's pale, her hair is now white with black streaks, and her clothes changed. She's wearing a white vest over a black shirt, black jeans, and white boots. AND I GOT THIS ALL ON VIDEO. Dawn was SO gonna kill me for this. As soon as I got over the shock of her kinda flying to the back of the room, I went and shook her awake.

Dawn's pov

I woke up with Tucker shaking me.

"Hey! Chill out! Stop shaking me! God, Tucker, I'm _fine_." I stressed the _fine_, and brushed him off of me.

"I wouldn't call this fine…" He said, looking at me.

"What wouldn't be fine? I'm still the same. It's not like I died or anything, right?" I joked. "Dude, you're as pale as a ghost. What happened?"

Instead of answering me, he held up a mirror. Instead of my blue eyes staring back at me, they were neon green. I barely recognized the person in the mirror. I looked at Tucker who was looking at me with his very rare thinking face on.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well, you're a ghost…"

"Yeah, and…"

"And your parents are ghost hunters…"

"OH CRAP! My parents are gonna split me apart molecule by molecule!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, two blue rings appeared out of nowhere, and I turned back to normal. "Sweet."

"Totally."

"We have to keep this a secret." I said.

"Do we _have_ to?" He whined. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes, we have to. Now come on, maybe I can blast a hole through the wall, or maybe just walk through it." I said, going back to Phantom.

"O…kay…"

"Come on you wimp!" I said, laughing. I walked up the stairs with Tuck in tow, and tried to go through it. I turned invisible and simply walked right into the door. I was holding Tucker's hand, so we both went through. I turned back to normal.

"That is awesome!" Tucker said.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder what else I can do…"

"Never mind that right now. We can figure it out later. Let's get some food. I'm starving!"

"When are you never hungry?"

"Umm…"

"Don't answer that. Come on, I'm hungry too." I said, and with that we walked to Nasty Burger.

Sam's pov

Danny and I were eating at Nasty Burger; he had a burger and I had a piece of bread with grass on it. He and I were talking about what Tucker and Dawn would probably be doing right now.

"Tucker would probably be whining about food." Danny said.

"Yeah, then Dawn would offer him a knuckle sandwich." I joked. We both laughed, and then Danny pretty much choked on his food. "What's up Danny?" I followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at. Dawn. And Tucker. At Nasty Burger.

"You didn't unlock the door did you?" I asked.

"No, did you?"

"No!"

The two of them slid into the seats next to us.

"Hey guys. Thanks for you know, _locking us in the basement._" Dawn said, sarcastically. She took a big bite out of her burger.

"Yeah, speaking of which, how did you get out of there?" I asked.

"Well, you see-OW!" Tucker started. He sounded like he was going to launch into a huge story, but something hit him. He glared at Dawn, who just glared back. I'm guessing she kicked him under the table. "Well…you see…Dawn's parents came down and let us out." He said, trying to cover something up.

"What really happened?" I asked Dawn.

"That happened. He was complaining about food, I punched him in the arm, and my parents came down and let us out." She said, inspecting her burger as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dawn…" Danny said.

"Yeah…" She said, not looking up.

"Mom and Dad are gone at a ghost convention with Jazz."

She tensed up. Apparently she forgot about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's pov

"Mom and Dad are gone at a ghost convention with Jazz."

I tensed up. I totally forgot about that. Crap! I looked at Tucker with eyes that hopefully read "GET ME OUT OF THIS SITUATION." He just sat there like an idiot. I just ate my burger at supersonic speed and stood up.

"I have to go." I said, and left.

I ran out of the door, and I heard Tucker calling after me. I just needed time to think this through, so I ignored him. When he called me, I left it to voicemail. Same with Danny's and Sam's calls. I only answered when my mom called me. Even then, it was just to tell me to be nice to my brother; all the normal crap. I tried turning back into my ghost half, and when I did, I'm positive the squirrel watching me had a heart attack. I was pretty freaked out myself-I mean, I was freaking half-dead! I was going to go home, when I decided I should try some stuff out. After a couple of trial and error tries, I figured out that I could fly, turn invisible, go through solid objects, and shoot rays out of my hands. Take that science! I decided to do some snooping, so I turned invisible and flew home.

When I got home, I went through the wall (I think Dad called it phasing) and stayed invisible. Danny was talking to Sam and Tucker at the dinner table. I decided to try phasing into someone. Better yet, Tucker. I went right into him, and I could see, hear, and talk through him. He was trying to figure out what happened, but I shushed him.

"I just don't know what came over her!" Danny said, frustrated.

"This really isn't like her." Sam mused.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever it is, she can handle it." I said, as Tucker. I was surprised when they didn't notice the green eyes. Or the actual intelligent thing that came out of Tucker's mouth. Whatever.

"Tucker's right Danny. She's smart-she'll come back home." Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder. They both blushed, and Sam moved her hand.

Tucker was getting a bit ticked off, so I went out of him. He blinked for a second, and then shook his head. I bet it _would _be a little weird having to brains in your head. I stayed invisible, but just hovered by the table. It was weird seeing how people would react when you're not around, and this gave me the perfect opportunity.

"It's just so annoying sometimes! I look at her as my little sister, but I know that she's my age. Then she goes and disappears like this…I just feel like I have to be the adult here! And she's not making my life any easier." Danny said.

"It's not like she has an easy life either!" Tucker said, realized what he had said, and covered his mouth.

Danny and Sam looked at him weird. "And how would you know that?" Sam questioned.

"Well…you probably noticed we aren't telling you everything. But, I'm not so sure if she'd want me to tell you." He said, looking at the ground.

"Well what is it? Tell us Tuck! It might give us a clue as to where to find her." Danny said.

"When you locked us in the basement, we were really bored. And I gave her the idea to-"

"TUCKER!" I yelled, becoming visible. "I thought you wouldn't tell them!"

Tucker, Sam and Danny looked at me in shock. Probably all thinking, _how long was she standing there?_ I looked at them, then back at myself.

"Oh…right…" I muttered.

Just then, Danny stood up, still really freaked out. I turned around, about to phase through the wall again, but I got hit in the back with something. I fell to the ground, and blacked out. The last thing I saw was Danny holding a gun pointed at my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, I know it's really short, I have to get ready for yet another Christmas party...I've had one almost everyday this week and they're getting old. I know its more of a filler chapter...mainly for the explanation of her powers and junk. I hope it has the desired amount of cliff-hangeriness for you guys...it took a lot of time to do...I'm also trying to type up more fanfics for Code Lyoko, Harry Potter, and another Danny Phantom fic. So, don't hate me for the shortness! **

**PEACE, LYOKO, AND SMILIES ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE DOUBLE RAINBOW, I'm signing off. -tries to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke-** ***cough cough*** **Let me try that again. Peace, lyoko, smilies across the double rainbow, I'm signing off...-lightbulb appears above author head- AHA! -flies off in Phantom form-**


	3. Chapter 3

**LFG: Okay, some peoplez might've been a little confused with my ending to the last chapter…ok, just to clear it all up, Danny had shot his sister, and was about to deliver the finishing blow when she passed out. Have I thoroughly confused you? Clear as mud? GOOD! Um…Zim, read the disclaimer.**

**Zim: HUMAN! YOU DARE ORDER ZIM AROUND?**

**LFG: God, do we have to go through this again? I give up! Zim, you just are starting to annoy the heck outta me, so I'm gonna make…um…Finn do it!**

**Finn: What do ya need me to do, LFG?**

**LFG: Read the disclaimer.**

**Finn: Um, yeah, about that…**

**LFG: -facepalms- please tell me you can read.**

**Finn: -laughs nervously- Well…**

**LFG: ARGH! YOU CANNOT WORK WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS! I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. BUT DAWN. -goes to plot the downfall of the world with XANA-**

**Jeremy: Oh crap. When LFG gets in one of her moods, and when she plots with XANA, this means that the end of the world could come soon.**

**Aelita: Jeremie, she's been spelling your name wrong.**

**Jeremy: WHAT!**

**LFG: -grows to the size of a skyscraper- I CAN SPELL YOUR NAME THE AMERICAN WAY IF I WANT TO! -grumbles with XANA-**

**Finn: Well, this has taken much too long, so, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Dawn's pov<p>

I woke up on an examination table.

_**This is the end, huh? Shot in the back by your own brother, then disintegrated like a ghost.**_ A voice said in my mind.

_Who are you?_ I thought.

_**You're subconscious, **_The voice said sarcastically.

_Well shut up. I don't need your help._

_**Yeah, you do. Apparently, going it alone hasn't gotten you far.**_

_Shut. Up._

_**Sure, sure. What you should do is tell them.**_

_WHAT? WHY?_

_**So that you don't, I don't know, DIE?**_

_True…_

_**So tell them.**_

_NO!_

_**Why. Not?**_

_Danny already thinks I'm 5. Admitting that I went into the portal-and not fixing it, may I remind you-will just make him think that I can't be left alone!_

_**Well if you don't tell him, Tucker obviously will.**_

_I hate it when you're right._

_**Well, you haven't known me long enough to hate me for when I'm right, have you?  
><strong>_

_Shut up.  
><em>

_**Why? **_

_You give me a migraine. So shut up._

**So**_** that you can talk? That doesn't make much sense.**_

_Shut up!_

_**No. I have a right to talk; a freedom of speech, if you will. **_

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud. Then I blushed; if being a half-ghost was weird, talking to myself will send me to the nuthouse.

"Who are you talking to?" Danny asked, looking at me weird.

"My subconscious." I answered flatly.

He just looked at me weird, and then we both laughed. He actually rolled onto the floor laughing, and I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of this solution earlier. I phased through the bonds, and Danny wiped a tear from his face. His face turned dark when he saw me again.

"Who are you?" He asked, pulling out a gun again.

"Why should I tell you?" I challenged.

_**NO! TELL THEM! It'll help! **_The voice screamed. I must've winced, because Danny asked, "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter. So, why should I tell you who I am?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, I will." Tucker said, coming downstairs.

"Tucker…" I whined.

"Don't _Tucker…_ me. Seriously, I am not going to let you go through this without any help. So if you don't tell him, your own brother, then I will." He said, his tone firm again.

"You're still pissed that I overshadowed you!" I said, laughing. He grumbled about something about invading his personal thoughts. "Oh come on, you wimp! I didn't invade any of your personal privacy. Overshadowing someone only lets you control their body; not mind."

"Overshadowing?" Danny asked.

"Um…this." I said with a grin. I flew into him and grinned, now Danny. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. I have a huge crush on Sam Manson, but I'm too much of a guy to realize it. Also, I get beat up by Dash! But don't let the bruises fool you; I'm really strong." I said sarcastically. Danny was hollering at me from the inside, so I flew out of him.

When he got back to normal, he shuddered. Then he looked at me again, anger in his eyes. "Was that really necessary? Besides, how did you know all that?"

"God, how could you have not figured it out? Man, for a Fenton, you sure aren't a genius." I laughed a little, while Danny glared at me. I turned back to human, just to see Danny's mad face to turn into his shocked face. Honestly, there isn't that much of a difference. "Got that?" I joked.

Danny fainted.

Tucker and I brought him up to the living room and threw him onto the couch. As soon as he was there, I called Sam.

"Hey Sam?"

"…!"

I winced. "Can you come over?"

"..."

"It's really important!"

"…"

"Well, Danny sorta fainted."

"…?"

"I'll explain over here! Now get your goth butt up here!"

"…!"

I hung up on her. Tucker stared at me in disbelief.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" He asked.

"What do you think that you thought that I think that I just did?" I teased.

"Did you just tell Sam Manson to "Get her goth butt up here" then _hang up_ on her?"

"Pretty much."

"You're dead."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"And why is that?"

"Because nobody tells Sam what to do."

"Well I just did. And what are you going to do about it?"

He put his finger up, and his mouth opened, as if he were about to say something, but decided against it. Just then, the doorbell rang. I turned into my ghost half and opened the door, saying "Hello, welcome to the Fenton residence, Sam Manson, how wonderful it is to see you," with fake modesty. I mean, I was doing a freaking British accent for crying out loud. She freaked out, so I turned back to normal, and she freaked out again. "For crying out loud-Tucker, why can't they just accept it like you did?"

He just shrugged.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

_**Great job, you've freaked out both your brother and his girlfriend.**_

"Who are you?" I muttered.

_**You'll see me soon enough. For now, just call me…Fang.**_

"Like from Maximus Ride? No way." I breathed.

_**Too bad, 'cause that's as close to a name as you're gonna get.**_

"God, Fang, you are gonna give me so much grief." I whispered.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing."

_**You have no idea.**_ I could imagine the voice smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe this is short, maybe not. So, we meet Fang, a girl by the way, I haven't read Maximum Ride yet, so idk who all of the characters are. Heck, I don't even know if Fang is a girl or a boy. I just read a different fanfic with Fang's name in it, and I thought, <em>hey, cool name!<em> So I used it. ****SO, we meet Fang, a voice in Dawn's head, Danny and Sam find out the secret and spaz out...I think I've caused enough chaos here for one night. So sorry for not updating fast, but I've had a small case of writers block. Sorry...I'm also updating my Lyoko Interrogation, so I better make this quick. Um, I want to just say that I do not own Invader Zim, Adventure Time, Danny Phantom, Maximum Ride, or Code: Lyoko, just in case anyone was wondering. I'm not sure if I had put that on any other chapters, and I'm too lazy to check, so ****I wanted to put that out there. I want to have a good, dramatic exit, but I don't have a lot of extra energy, so, see ya later my peeps. -walks out of magic door-**


	4. Sad AN

**Silent: Hey guys, Silent here, with some sorta bad news/good news deal. I have had a total brain fart on everything. I'm putting a non-permanent stop on all my stories. **

**Audience: BOO! -throws rotten tomatoes-**

**Silent: -dodges rotten tomatoes- CALM DOWN. Now, the good news. I have a good, long story idea that has so many ways to start, I just need to pick one and type it and post it and get a move on with the story, but I have a huge procrastinating problem, that when paired with my writers block is becoming unstoppable. So, if I disappear off the face of Fanfiction besides reviews, that shall be the reason. Sorry! It will be an Avatar The Last Airbender fic, so I hope I do a good job! Please read if ya want, and again, I apologize!  
><strong>


End file.
